Grabbing Some Dinner, Having Some Fun
by mlle.imandeus
Summary: This takes place right after #The KillerTunaJump and is likely informed by feelings brought about by that episode. As well as a beautiful and heartbreaking music video. It has less sex than many of my stories, I wrote it at a time I was wondering if my fans wanted less sex but were too shy to ask. Weird huh? Rated M for that last scene.


_(A/N Written in reaction to the reunion episode and a beautiful and heartbreaking music video this may seem a little different from my regular work. I don't think so but maybe. Definitely shorter. definitely less sex. Sorry. They comes as they comes. Hope you like it anyway. Rated M for mmmmm couldn't you have put in more sex?)_

As we walked out of the hospital I turned to Cat. "So Robbie is like really gay."

"Super gay." Cat said.

"That's the only reason I talked about getting dinner with Freddie is because he asked me to so Robbie would know he wasn't interested. When would I take Freddie to dinner? He's going back to Seattle tomorrow. I did take eighty dollars off him though, so I am taking my best gal out to dinner tonight." I said.

"Yay! I know I heard him ask. I also heard him ask the doctors to totally bandage him up. So Robbie would think he was super injured and not try to talk to him and, I don't know kiss him or whatever. It's totally crazy, he was in that tank for ninety seconds. Robbie was in it for five minutes. How would Robbie believe Freddie's injuries are worse?  
>He needn't have bothered, Robbie is also super closeted."<p>

I jumped in, "The boy is not closeted. 'Frobbie'? Jade told me he was shipping him and Freddie right to Freddie. That's fangirl chiz. He wants to have like ten thousand of Freddie's babies."

"Well he thinks he's closeted. He thinks nobody knows. I don't know why he bothers. There's a lot more gay kids at Hollywood Arts than a regular school.  
>Half our social group. Me, Jade and Tori. All gay.<br>Maybe that's it. It's just coincidence, but it's all the girls. And Robbie has always been lumped in with all the girls.  
>When we got arrested overseas he was even put in the girls prison. Maybe if he had a gay boy friend."<br>She laughed. "Well I guess if he had a gay boyfriend the problem would be solved.  
>You know, if Tori wasn't out of town Jade wouldn't have given you the time of day this week.<br>She would have made me do our project at Tori's house and you would never have met her."

"I have met her a couple times, remember." I said. "Everyone's been saying this week that it's the first time Jade and I met. We just never hung out. I met her when we were still doing iCarly. When we busted Carly's boyfriend dating Tori as well.  
>And I met her in passing since then, at your school when I've picked you up or she's dropped you off.<br>She was there when we helped Goomer pretend to be a teacher. Not in class, but we saw her that day."

"True. Look I'm really sorry I got so crazy. I don't know what I was thinking." Cat said.

"I do. You have problems Little Bit. We all know it. Just cause you hold it together like a champ, we act like you don't but you do.  
>And that's ok. I got my own problems and we will get to those.<br>Jade is your best friend. We can say next to me, but I am your girlfriend so that's a bit more layered.  
>Two most important people in your life. Two people who know you better than anyone and we started hanging out.<br>Then we started hanging out without you. Which not only makes you feel left out but leaves you no one to hang out with." I said.

"Yeah, I guess. But," Cat said, obviously wanting to defend me.

"How bout we don't stand all night in the hospital parking lot. I wanted to take you to that new salad restaurant, Lettuce Have Lunch, but they don't serve dinner there. So I was thinking, we've got eighty dollars and Nona's supper club has kinda started being our place for nice sit down meals.  
>If you wouldn't mind having an apology dinner at someplace where I once ate you out on the table." I asked.<p>

Cat blushed purple, "Sam! Please." She paused a minute. "I know I need to apologize to you, and Nona's place is fine,  
>but can we not call it an apology dinner it just makes me feel worse."<p>

I took her in my arms and kissed her. Then kissed her again. And again. Her sweet soft lips kept drawing me back.  
>Finally I had to stop kissing her and say something. "It's me apologizing to you, Kitten. Mistakes were made on both sides but the first and the worst mistakes were mine.<br>I am so crazy lucky to have you. And if you ever thought for a second that I didn't know that, then I am not showing it enough.  
>I can't help it if you have doubts about yourself. I can only be there for you.<br>But it is my job to make sure you are certain every moment of every day that I have never had a doubt about you. Not one, not ever."

"Oh Sam." And she gave me a big hug.

We weren't dressed particularly nice. But it was later and the place was fairly empty. Not to mention my friend the valet was working. And this seemed to be one of those places where knowing a staff member got you special consideration no matter what their job was.

I asked for and got the same booth we had last time just for fun.

When we were seated and the waiter had left to fetch our drinks I continued. "What I should have done is let you know ahead of time what we were doing every step of the way. I should have made you feel like you were my priority, not my afterthought. Because you are my priority.  
>But you aren't in my head. So I have to show you. I should have called you to tell you we were going to a horror movie<br>and given you the courtesy of inviting you. Also given you the courtesy of suggesting another movie we might all enjoy  
>and if that particular movie was important to me and Jade I should have just told you that."<p>

"Yes," Cat said.

It is a very common way to weasel out of trouble to go to the person and put yourself on blast before they have a chance.

But that wasn't why I was doing it. I was doing it because I honestly felt that I had hurt the woman I loved. Which hurt me. And shamed me.

I needed to do whatever it took to make it right. "As soon as Jade and I decided to go to 'bots I should have called you to meet us there.  
>Because you needed time to get there too. and waiting till we were there to call you pretty much guarenteed if you did decide to come we would have already ordered and probably gotten our food by the time you got there.<br>And as far as that kareoke thing went; I'm your girlfriend and roommate, she's your best friend. There is never any reason for us to make plans without inviting you at the time the plans are made.  
>To the point of the plans shouldn't have been solid until you weighed in on them. Same with any plans between her and me. Tori has every right to expect the same. and I'm sure she would if she'd been around."<p>

"I just love you so much Sammy-lamb. I just love you so so much." Cat said.

"That's it Kitten. It's not 'just' anything. Your love for me is a fairy tale.  
>Your love for me is magic. It's something out of a movie. It's some happily ever after stuff.<br>It's True Love. And that's not 'just' anything. And I disrespected it. You did too, a little by not trusting it,  
>but this is pretty much my bust because I didn't give you enough to believe in."<p>

I took her hand across the table. "I'm not going to say I didn't believe in true love because every human who walks the earth believes in true love.  
>Our stories throughout time have talked about it.<br>From folk stories and fairy tales to movies and tv.  
>True love is more real to us than God. It is the one magic everyone believes in.<br>But I didn't think it could happen to me.

I paused a moment gathering my thoughts and Cat allowed me my silence.

Which shows she's learning my habits, because it wasn't that long ago she took the slightest pause as a cue to talk.

"I'm not going to get all dark with why I was driving cross country alone when we met  
>and lets just leave it as I really didn't care what happened to me.<br>Carly the most important person in my world was abandoning me.  
>Spencer, number two most important might as well be abandoning me.<br>Without Carly I can't very well be hanging around. Freddie we'll get to in a bit.

Then I meet you. And you're different. In every definition of that word, you are different." I start to really cry then, after fighting it for a while.  
>And Cat comes and sits beside me and takes me in her arms. I just cry harder as I wonder if this is the first time she's been the one comforting me.<p>

"You're just so much stronger than me, Cat. I had to dress up as a garbage monster to get the guts to kiss you.  
>We have shared everything. I think we probably have some sort of groovy soulmate thing happening<br>and I have never had the courage to say I belong to you every bit as much as you belong to me.  
>We always say that you are mine but when do we say that I am yours? But I am. I am just as scared. Just as needy."<br>I stopped talking and just cried on her and kissed her for a bit.

When I was ready to talk again I said, "I planned to say all this to you two days ago. Then you show up with Freddie. Freddie Benson is my Kryptonite. Yes he is an old dear friend, I suppose. But he also is the single worst person you could have used to make me jealous. Now you know I thought I was in love with Carly at one time, because I was young and dumb and didn't know what love was."

"Yes, I remember." My sweet love said.

"Well the only reason Freddie and I dated is because we couldn't have her.  
>It's one thing to settle for someone you don't particularly want. It's another thing to find out they're settling for you.<br>So the guy who dated me when he couldn't get my best friend who I thought I was in love with.  
>Is now in town spending all his time with the girl who I'm pretty sure is my soulmate.<br>So I'm chizzed off with him for doing this, again. And a bit with you for instigating it."

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry." Cat said throwing herself on me.

"It's okay kitty, you didn't know."

"And I may have flirted with him mercilessly in an adorable southern accent." She laughed.

I couldn't help it. I laughed too. "What'd he do?"

She put on her southern accent, "I do believe he may have wazzed his whiteys, just a bit."

"It's that she-beast of a mother of his, he is so awkward around women. And what's crazy, once he gets some maturity under his belt  
>I could see him and Carly ending up together. He just needs to get out and see the world a little.<br>Learn to pat his mom on the head and say, 'good mom, go to bed'. I actually think I'll tell him that.  
>Just between us, Carly could do worse. He's a good guy. And smart. Maybe he's her Cat. Which brings me back to us.<br>I'm lazy and I'm scared. So I've let you do so much for me."

"You do a lot for me," My love interrupted.

"Kitten, I wasn't finished."

"Oh yes you were. If you were going to keep putting yourself down you were.  
>You have given me just as much as I've ever given you. You have given me, me.<br>If I've been strong it's because of you. Before you, I was scared when the doorbell rang, unless I already knew who it was,  
>and it was someone I didn't consider a threat. Do you know with you I'm not afraid of anyone?<br>I still go non-concious when I get scared but that is a shock bloodflow brain thing and not actual fear.  
>That's why I do it when I'm surprised too not just scared.<br>And it's not that I know you will protect me, although you will.  
>It's that I know we can handle anything or anyone.<br>I have never felt that in my life. I have become a different person since we met.  
>The person I should have always been. And you gave that to me. It's mine now.<br>I know you would never leave me. But if you did, I would still have that.  
>Because you changed me, our love changed me.<br>For a while I needed to belong to you. Because I was used to being treated like I was less than.  
>I wasn't ready for us to belong to each other yet. It would have been too much.<br>Our love was destiny, a fairy tale, a storybook, and everything in it happened when it was supposed to happen." Cat said.

"Okay kitty, my love." I pulled her up on my lap and made out with her for a while.

"What did you mean, Robbie was your sort of boyfriend?" I asked eventually.

"Sort of boyfriend is code for my obviously gay beard." Cat said.

"I can see that."

"Why'd you kiss him?" Cat asked.

"To punish myself for messing with you."

"I don't need to ask if it worked. I've kissed him." Cat said.

"Jade wanted to know if we wanted to have a fourway with her and Tori." I said hoping that the shock would change the subject. I had been saving this all night and I couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

"Yeah I know," My little kitten said nonchalantly, "I told her we weren't really the swinger type but I'd ask. I'm honestly surprised Jade and Tori want to, with how jealous Jade gets. I think we should be flattered, to say the least. Oh and Sam-lamb, I believe the term is fourgy. Cause it rhymes with orgy."

I had no words. No words to even put to that. "And why are you up on the latest swinger speak?"

"You don't know what I get up to in the night." She smiled.

"Actually I do. Chronic insomnia. Cuddling you is the only reason I can ever sleep at all. If you were sneaking off to swinger meetings I'd know." I said. "Is this something you'd like us to think about? And I'm asking honestly Cat. No judgement, just between us. Is it something we discuss further or is it a flat no."

"Okay Sam, cards on the table. Although I think after the talk we had tonight it's a weird topic. But maybe tonight is spill your guts night.  
>I think both of them are incredibly beautiful. I have seen them both naked and I think it would be fun to play with their bodies.<br>I think we could do it without hurting our friendship. But on the possibly negative or at least cold side  
>I have absolutely no romantic feelings for anyone on this earth other than you. So I think the only two ways it could go is two couples making love in the same room with two flesh dolls that they occasionally incorporate into their fun.<br>Or the much more likely scenario of nobody makes love and it's just four girls playing with each others bodies with hedonistic abandon.  
>I honestly think worst case scenario would be even the nastiest sluttiest fucking you and I have shared has been making love of a twisted sort because of the depth of our bond. But this would just be empty fun, even the stuff that happens between us that night, because it will just be the spirit of the night. And I believe we will feel the difference.<br>Because of that I am indifferent. I believe if we have a sleepover with those two it will almost definitely happen and I believe it will be as fun as any other games we might play at a sleepover. But I believe the games we would play at home alone would be better in my opinion." Cat said.

"I'm kinda with you," I said, "With the added fact of Tori doesn't really do it for me.  
>Maybe it's because she's kinda the same 'type' as Carly but I think Carly's prettier.<br>But yeah. Carly talks about how pretty Tori is too. And she is. Definitely.  
>Just not my mug of chowder. I mean if we all decided to do it, I'd get up in there.<br>Cause heck it's a party and I don't want to be rude, but yeah, not really." I said.

"That's okay sweetie, you don't have to want to lick my friends. It's actually probably best if you don't." Cat replied.

And she sounded so serious I had to laugh. After a moment she joined me, although with a bit of a 'why are we laughing' tone to it.  
>"Agreed, Kitten, it probably is." I said.<p>

When we finished dinner and were walking back to the bike I said, "So do you want to wait til we get home or shall we just see if we can find a sports car I can bend you over?"

"Oh Sam. You're so dirty and perverted. I'll have you know I am a lady. You can't just bend me over a random sports car and totally fuck me out… every time we come to this restaurant. Now please take me home. And make love to me in our bed. Like a motherfucking princess."

"Yes, dear." I replied in my fake put upon voice.

When we got back to the apartment I took Cat into our bathroom and started kissing her as I took my motorcycle gear off her. She did look adorable in it though.

I held one hand in her hair, one on her cheek as I kissed the sweetest lips in the world. Running the tip of my tongue over them and then she opened her mouth to me and met me with her own happy tongue. My hand slid out of her hair until both hands were cupping her face as I kissed her.

I was literally lost in my love for her for a moment. A moment that I have no idea how long it lasted. All I knew were our mouths and tongues and the light in my heart glowing brighter, filling me.

This little lady was everything to me. More than that. As she said to me, she was my everything plus one.

I took the jacket and shirt off, discovered she had one of my bras on, that's how she kept the oranges in. It actually kind of turned me on to have her wearing my bra. But not as much as the sight of her actual sweet round plum breasts did. With their little firm nipples.

I sucked on them while I undid and pulled the pants down.

As soon as I saw her soft smooth slit already shiny and wet, ready for me I was already kneeling. I grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up. Sitting her on my shoulders facing me.

"Sam!" She squeak-screamed, "What are you doing."

I'd latched on the moment she touched my lips, but I moved my chin down and away so I could talk. "I think it's quite obvious what I'm doing, my love."

"You've never done this before. I like it." She said.

Well I think it was pretty obvious why I'd never done it before. I could hardly walk down the street like this, no matter how much I might like to. Both vision and propriety prevent it. But I liked it too so for now, I figured we'd both just enjoy it while it lasted.

After a few minutes, when my knees were tired, but I was still having fun, and from her noises so was Cat. I shifted so I could sit down on the floor instead of kneeling and reached my hands up to squeeze Cat's butt and arch her pelvis so I might bury my tongue a little deeper.

Then I started moving her a bit. Grinding her and riding her on my mouth. As I moaned into her and licked and sucked.

I felt her make a little twitch that may have been a shiver, may have been a zing of pleasure but it did remind me the heat hadn't been on long and maybe we should move this into the hot shower and give the apartment a chance to warm up.

When I got in the shower behind her, I just grabbed her and put my left arm around her to brace her chest above her breasts.

I leaned over and bit her on the back of her shoulder, gnawing and sucking on her flesh using the pressure to bend her over against my arm slightly as I took the index and middle fingers of my right hand and slid into her from behind.  
>Thrusting hard with my fingers as I bit and licked, sucking along the top of her back. Along her shoulderline. "You are so fucking hot, Kitten. I want you so fucking bad."<p>

"Fuck me Sam. Fuck me."

Well you gotta give a lady what she wants.

When Cat turned her head to try to kiss me, I shifted and brought the arm that I had against her chest down. She put both arms out to brace against the wall and I moved closer in and curved myself around her just a touch.  
>My mouth hungrily taking possession of her lips, my right hand thrusting into her from behind and my left hand now on the front of her hot smooth pussy, spreading it with my index and ring fingers and with my middle finger folded under and pressed against her clit. Rubbing firmly as I thrusted with the other hand. All the time licking and kissing greedily at her mouth.<p>

"I need to taste you lover," I said.

"Kay kay," She responded, but I was already seating myself behind her.

"Mmmm" I couldn't help making little noises of pleasure and satisfaction as I buried my face in her smooth sweet wet pussy. Her adorable pink puckered flowerbud butthole winking at me above. I buried my tongue in her trying to lick up every tasty driplet of cum. Every dewy delicious drop, which of course made more, but I wasn't complaining.  
>My mouth was nowhere near tired yet and I knew no better use for it. I asked her to bend forward for me a little more. So I could lick a little deeper and of course she did with a deep groaning sigh. My fingers entered her with my tongue, filling her and working to make sure that any cum hidden too deeply within her could not escape my tongue's hungry quest. They just scooped it forth and painted it on the greedy muscle.<p>

I remembered she specifically asked to be made love to in her bed though; and the steam of the shower was starting to get a little thick.

I paused what I was doing. But when I rose to tell her, she was so beautiful with her hair slicked back and her flushed eager face smiling at me expectantly, I wrapped myself around her in the scalding spray and lost myself in her lips and tongue again.  
>Kissing her and groping her small, firm, strong body thinking about my luck and my joy, marveling at the beauty of the universe.<p>

Eventually coming back to Earth, at least briefly, so I could wrap things up in here and towel her off. Only to carry her to bed where I could continue.


End file.
